Reading From Fake Dreams
by Beowolf 43
Summary: Dreams are a gateway, the Kaleidoscope is a possibility, this one world had been unobserved, until now. Reading fic of FFD by third fang of you haven't read that story head to my favorites list. you'll not regret it.
1. Prologue

chapter Prologue: when a very powerful being is bored.

 **hey guys,** **Wolf here with a special story, a reading of one of my top five all time favorite stories on this site, with full permission from Third** **Fang.** **the people for the reading come from** **about a Month after the Holy Grail war, Fate route. but nobody died.**

 **now, Let the story begin...**

" lets see. sectional check, flat screen TV for viewing check, mini fridge stocked with every sort of beverage and snack food imaginable check, summoning Circle completed and powered up check, let's see the last thing to do would be I need to summon my guests to get started. " said a man in his late teens, the man had short fiery red hair that reached just below the collar of a three-piece black suit. his tie was a deep cobalt that had a wolf head pattern design. a color that matched his slited eyes perfectly. his skin was fair, but he had a slight tan. upon his left hand was a red tattoo of two featherd wings around the head of a Canine.

this was Wolf, a being of the Multiverse that had several Powers over reality and quite a few over the minds of lesser creatures, specifically animals of the canine variety. he also happened to be a Master of Chaldea, or well he used to be, before he got into an accident that led to his current lot in eternity. Which led to him becoming the Third Bright Lord of Middle-earth, Slayer of The Elder one of Thedas, and even Meeting an befrending a man who had the soul of a dragon sealed into his arm.

but by _God_ , was that guy a shameless pervert.

Checking several things off of his list wolf attemted to purge the Oppai Dragon song from his mind less he breakdown into a giggling mess. Wolf was anxiously waiting for his party guests to show up, he couldn't wait to get this party started. Not only would he have repaid a debt he owed someone very much higher up on the food chain then him but it would definitely be a great source of entertainment for quite a while.

Wolf set down his clipboard and stepped up to the summoning circle. He let loose a pulse of his mana, allowing the ritual seal to soak up the ambiant magics, both dark and light. he began to chant in a low, growling voice

" _Past the rose forever blooming, upon the red ruby of the Archduke. Silver and Iron as the origin. my ancestors are the Lords of Mordor. the Law of this summoning is Judgement. Now, Ruler of the great hill of Swords, forever standing upon the plains of the Ever Distant Utopia, heed now my call. shut(fill), shut (fill) shut (fill) shut (fill) shut(fill). 5 times as repeated, but as they fill, shatter. So as I call to you, you shall answer the pact in your true form, not as Myth or Legend but as you truly are. As the call is answered, the Four gates to the capital close, The White tower trembles, the seven heavenly stars clad within the three worlds descend from their throne. As i summon, i shall Banish all the worlds Evils to the depths of Crimson Purgatory. I shall Exalt all the worlds Good to the limits of White Paradise. If you abide this reason, this emotion, Answer my plea. My fate (Sovereignty) lies within your Sword ( Salvation) come forth now oh Guardian of Fate!!_ " at his exclamation the ritual was complete, allowing for Three glowing silhouettes of people to be seen.

the first to arrive, and then to promptly fall on their face from the rather sudden snatch-n-grab summoning was a teen close to 18 years of age, he had a rather deep shade of red hair that seemed to be graying prematurely. he wore a rather sedate long sleeve shirt, with blue jeens.

This was Shirou Emiya, adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, also known in some circles as the second Magus-Killer. He also happened to be the guy who fell in love with the servent incarnation of King Arthur Pendragon, who in actuality was female. But that is neither here nor there.

The next one to come out of the light was a girl the same age as Shirou, she had black hair, gem blue eyes and was dressed in a red long sleeved sweater an short black skirt. This was Rin Tousaka, the first born daughter and Head of the Tousaka family of Magus.

The third figure was a short girl who looked about twelve, she had snow white hair, burgundy eyes as she wore a purple dress. She was Illyasveil Von Einsbeirn, a Half Homunculus who was also Shirou's adopted Sister.

Wolf waited for the three of them to sit up, then he said. " Welcome, Masters of the Fifth Holy Grail war, I am Wolf, and i have brought you here upon request to show you all something that may intrest you. "

Shirou, whom had recovered faster then Rin or Illya was quick to ask. " why are we here, and for that matter where is here anyway? "

Wolf looked toward the door that led out of the room, seemingly debating something before he nodded an turned back to his three guests. " If you want to know why i summoned you three then you will need to wait for our final guest. As for _where_ you are, you are currently not in your home dimension. Zelretch isn't the only one that has the second magic, you are currently on a private Island that is hidden from this world by a Bounded field. "

Rin, who had been very quiet about all this so far, asked. " hn. And for who exactly do we need to wait for? I for one would like to get down to why you suddenly abducted us, and find out when we can actually get home. "

Wolf sent her a half lidded look, and said in a tone usually reseved for mentally challenged nobility. " Well, considering im fixing your Fathers blunder with your sister, I'd say it would be a good idea for you to learn such a thing called patience. "

Rin's face was such a complex mix of emotions Wolf thought she looked constipated, she said. " What is wrong with Sakura? "

Wolf's face had a disgusted grimace as he said. " The fact that Zouken makiri put those wretched Crest worms in her body. It is taking the skill and knowledge of Three of my best Caster Class servents to rid her of them. Hopefully when the operation is over, she will feel up to having a much needed conversation with us all. "

As if by divine intervention, the door that led out of the room to admit someone the three there knew very well.

" Oi master, the Fox, Midget and Princess managed to finish with the operation. the Purplette is gonna be fine. but i wouldnt expect her to wake up for a day or two. "

Said person was Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster, demigod son of Lugh, the celtic god of the sun. but instead of carrying a long red spear he had a staff, and wore robes instead of his blue bodysuit. looking at the three guests, Caster was quick to say. " Heh, bout time you got them here master, you had the girl here for almost an entire day. "

Wolf glanced at his servent and said. " Considering the fact that the Ritual seal needs about 12 hours to recharge after a use, i considered summoning her to start with her operation a prudent course of action. Please inform those rhree they are to monitor her and report when Sakura wakes up. Also please inform Arturia, the normal version, to come here please. "

Cu Chulainn Nodded as he left the room. Wolf turned back to the trio and let out a mixed sigh. " Well, there goes that plan. lookes like were gonna have to start without her. Ok you three, set on the Couch and get ready, were starting soon. "

As his words finished, the door burst open and a white blur shot at Ilya with the speed of a cannonball with a loud cry of " _MY BAABYYY~_. She was suddenly within a hug that, from the sound alone, was bone crackingly strong. as soon as the blur turned human became visible another red one came from behind it and pulled the now revealed adult look alike of Ilya off the poor girl.

" Iri, i know you've missed our Daughter but crushing the poor girl isnt the best way to show that. " said the now revealed form of Kiritsugu Emiya, The Magus-Killer, father of Both Ilya and Shirou. he wore a red coat over his normal 'Work' attire.

Irisveil von Einsbeirn pouted at her Husband from his hand, which in fact held her aloft a foot above the floor. she wore the same Mystic code dress as she did when she became the Holy Grail, well, minus the idiotic head peice. **[ her servent outfit from F/GO without the hat]**.

Wolf slapped his hand to his skull, wondering if he'd ever get to the point today, but he knew they needed this so he put up with it. Ilya on the other hand, had snapped out of her shock fast enough to launch herself fully at her parents. It went without saying that a threefold hug of mass tears was the imminent result, one that Shirou was dragged into, somewhat of his own will.

 ** _# Timeskip to end of emotional crap._**

A half hour later, the act of excess emotional family hug was over and Arturia had already shown up and was currently sitting on the Couch right next to Shirou, resting her head on his left shoulder with a small contented smile an her eyes closed. Naturally, Rin looked on with barely controlled jealously. Ilya was currently sitting between her mother and father with a bright and cheery smile, one that Wolf could tell was one of the few genuine smiles she ever had in years. If one looked close enough, they could see that Kiritsugu had his right arm positioned in such a way as to wrap around Ilya as well as hold his wife's hand.

Wolf pulled out a remote and said. " Ok, now that that is over, a man whom im currently a follower of asked me to show you all an alternate world of yours he found an documented in the Kaleidoscope. before you ask any questions let me say, we Watch the first part, and I'll answer any questions you still have after k? " Erybody nodded, even Arturia who didnt lift her head from her Lovers shoulder.

Wolf Nodded and said. " Then let us begin. "

He pressed play.

 **Chapter end.**


	2. First dream

**A.N well, what happy coincidence is that this ggets posted within 24 Hours of Chap 52 of the main story. well, at least i think so. any way not much in the way of commentary this chater because i dont got a good feel for it yet, plus i think that too much of it takes away from the story itself. so even when i do get better at it, dont expect a comment at the end of every paragraph. that gets annoying to me.** **also the comments from the readers, or watchers in this case wiil be in bold. I wanna do something out of the normal for a reader fic. also remember that i do this with full permission from third fang. Whom i just gotta say, Thank you for allowing me to do this.** **ok, enough asskissing, Let the Show, START.**

Emiya Kiritsugu was a man whose life could not be simply told. If one were to see him today, they would see a tired looking male in his early thirties who seemed to be trying to enjoy everything around him with a tired smile. He was a failure as a chef. He traveled a fair bit. He was fairly knowledgeable about military tactics and firearms. But most of all he enjoyed spending time with his son Shiro. The boy was not his own from what he told others, however the two got along so well that it did not really matter…

If one were to see him three years ago, they would have seen a cold calculating man. Emotionless, efficient, precise, ruthless… it would not be far from the truth to call him a monster in some ways. He weighed all lives on the scale of necessity, taking all into consideration and always tipping it so that the least amount of lives was lost. In doing so however, he paved a path of blood for himself that few could hope to match. A master of subterfuge and war tactics, and a practitioner of thaumaturgy, otherwise known as magic.

Emiya Kiritsugu was a Magus… and there was a reason why he was once known as the infamous Magus Killer…

However that was before the ending of the 4th holy grail war… before he rescued young Shirou from the verge of death and adopted him… before he was cursed by the corrupted Holy Grail and the spirit of Angra Mayuu that dwelled within it… before he lost his wife and sacrificed any chance of seeing his real daughter again…

 **[ Wolf looked to the Assassin class servent, whom was currently putting on his robot face as Wolf dubbed it. " Yeesh Kiritsugu, i know you got screwed out of that deal, but damn man lighten up a bit** " **Kiritsugu looked over at the God like entity and said " You try and lighten up while you're body is literally being forcibly decomposed by a curse while youre still alive. By an object your wife had to die to make no less.** **" Wolf stared at the man who hadn't even shifted expressions or tones and nodded sagely "... Touché my freind. "]**

It had been 3 years since the war. In the span of 2 weeks he had played the ultimate game against 12 other individuals paired up like himself and his temporary familiar Saber. The enigmatic king of conquers who desired to rule all… the mysterious and pompous golden king who claimed to own all… an insane cultist who sacrificed children and women for his own sick rituals and curiosities… contemptuous magi who participated only for glory… the noble dual spear wielding knight… the empty priest who gained pleasure only from the misery and suffering of others… it was a secret free for all war that left blood everywhere. He himself had had a hand in ending several of the other participants, and at one point had even destroyed an entire skyscraper in a failed attempt to kill the master of Lancer…

 **[ Rin** **gained a nervous expression from the last bit, and said to Shirou. " Your father has no sense of subtly does he? " Wolf however said " Meh, Ain't no Kill like Overkill, as they say."**

And yet at the end of that secret contest that claimed so many lives in the process… the only result was more lost lives as at the last second, immersed in the corrupted gelatinous liquid that spewed forth from the Grail and clinging onto his sanity and body as both were torn apart from the magical sludge, Kiritsugu saw what had truly become of their goal and the result of any wish that was made using it. He forced his summoned partner, the King of Knights, the legendary King Arthur… who happened to actually be a girl named Arturia and unaware of what had become of her prize, to destroy the grail in order to prevent the artifact from potentially causing mass genocide. Its original purpose, to grant the wish of the winning master and servant of the grail war, was disclosed to him to have been the ultimate monkey's paw, in that the now corrupted item now granted the wish in the form of absolute destruction.

Utilizing it to open the gate to Akashic Records, the swirl of the root, the source of all that has been and all possibilities, the goal of almost all who studied thaumaturgy, as well as realizing the 3rd great magic, were all meaningless to him. He had only participated because he had been hired to, and so he could have his wish granted… to have a world of peace without violence. A world where he would no longer have to sacrifice the innocent in order to save the masses. He was tired of knowing that in order to save the many, the few had to be forfeited…

He could still see the memories in his dreams on occasion. Waiting for his father, who had condemned an entire island's worth of people to death for his experiments, to turn his back on him so trustingly… and pointing the gun at the man's head. He was only a child at that point in time…

Talking to the woman who he considered his mother… who taught him everything he knew about hunting sealing designates and other targets, about pretty much everything after his father's death… flying the plane filled with 300 dead apostles above his head as he sat in an unmarked boat in New York… before using a rocket launcher and killing everyone on board…

Watching as his final order to Saber AKA Arturia destroyed the corrupted grail and caused a chain reaction that for lack of a better term nuked an enormous section of Fuyuki city, where he was living now… killing over 500 innocent people in the area in the process…

 **[ Ilya Loomed at her father sadly, and said the words on everbodys minds "Papa really has shitty luck.** " **Kiritsugu Sighed exhaustedly as he said. " id normally tell you to watch you language Illyasveil, but considering the fact that your right and that your actually 19 it seems a moot point. " ]**

Stumbling through the inferno that he caused, looking at all the people that he had murdered, and crying tears of joy as he found that single solitary boy still barely alive… glad that he could save even just that single life from that accursed hell…

In a way he himself was rescued by the boy. It was really the first time he had actually saved anyone in his life. Before all he had done was kill people in order to preserve the lives of the many… however he had never truly gone out of his way to rescue an innocent. Maiya would have counted if it weren't for the fact that she was not innocent at all, a guerilla fighter raised at a young age… she became an assistant to his chaos since she was unable to do anything else with her life… until she was killed by Berserker in an attempt to protect Iriseviel… the homunculus… the living core of that war's holy grail… his wife…

"Iri…" The man sighed as he drank tea on the porch of his home and watched as Shirou stopped attempting magic for the night and went to bed. "What would you say in this situation…?"

 **[ Iri held her husband close "I love you no matter what Kiritsugu. Dont forget that. "]**

He had told Shirou about him being a Magus about a year back and since then against his advice he had been teaching the boy the science of thaumaturgy… well he couldn't say that really. The boy's progress was nearly nonexistent. He could barely get any spells to work even though he seemingly possessed an above average magic circuit. The best the boy could do was gradation air, aka projection, and reinforcing. The former, being the ability to crate objects from pure prana, was nearly useless in the eyes of the magic world due to the fact that it was inefficient compared to finding and utilizing the original object, and the latter, the ability to enhance a base purpose to its fullest such as making food more nutritious or making sticks harder, was too unstable and uncertain for him to attempt right off the bat. He did seem to have a knack for structural grasp magecraft as well, the skill that enables the user to analyze the contents, structure, and purpose of the object he focused on, but that too was nearly useless as other than gaining the user basic information it did literally nothing. Still, it seemed to be all he was capable of doing at the moment. Shirou seemed to have no affinity for the basic 5 elements and it was near impossible for him in his current state to find out what the boy's origin was… hell it would have been unlikely to have found it out when he was in top condition…

 **[ Wolf shook his head in amazment "Dosent help that you were a shitty teacher in the first place, i mean come on man, making the kid think that his nerves were his magic circuts, really? " Kiritsugu nodded and said "Ill own up to that. " ]**

The Magus Killer stared at the moon silently, his empty tea cup sitting next to him and the summer moon glowing in the distance. The local insects making for a rather soothing lullaby despite the hard location he was resting. He did not know what time it was at that point, nor for how long he had been sitting there… nor did he care. For not the first or last time the man felt his consciousness fading away in that sitting position, letting his deteriorating body's exhaustion once again get the better of him as he fell into a deep sleep…

 _Gae Bo…_

 _I ask… Are… master?_

 _Ex… ber_!

The images and voiced slowly fogged his mind as if he was barely watching several movies at once and half the scenes were out of order. The actors and effects barely registering as he switched from one scene to another… however as he continued to watch with increasing interest, the voices and images gradually cleared…

 _Sakura! Wh… happened to you?_

 _…ave to keep her away from Zoken, otherwise he'll just use her and cause more damage._

… _the temple! We have to stop him before he completes the ritual!_

 _Trace… on._

 _…-less battles, meaningless war, meaningless happiness! This isn't what I became a hero for!_

 _…ot! You've been making your nervous system into makeshift circuits every time you used magic? Do you even know how to use the circuits you already have?_

 _…er should have been the one to survive. At lease he knew how the world worked and wasn't a fool… even if he was a faker like you…_

 _No… even in his dreams… this was too real… it couldn't be possible… he had made sure that the leylines of prana in the area would be destroyed in the next 40 years… 20 years before the next war should start… but then how is HE still here?_

 _I am the bone of my sword…_

 _Helo Oni-chan… it's nice to finally meet you in person… Berserker…_

 _Rejoice young man… your wish will finally be granted…_

 **[ Shirou looked at his host curiously " Did that really happen? I mean some of those things didnt happen with our war." Wolf said "It gets explained later Shirou, id rather not explain it so just wait for us to get to it please. "]**

Kiritsugu's eyes flashed open. The scene he had closed his eyes to had been replaced with a morning environment, complete with condensation all over the area and birds chirping in the distance. He barely registered the fact that the morning sun was looming over the horizon or the fact that his aching body was even more ailing than usual from the spot he had fallen asleep in.

"Old man. You fell asleep outside again." Shirou's voice enabled Kiritsugu to further himself from his daze.

"I'm barely 32 Shirou…" The man sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at the boy with a small wry grin. The red headed 10 year old was already in his day clothes and had his apron on. "I take it you already made breakfast."

"Well you and Fuji-nee aren't." The boy puffed out his cheeks immaturely. "I've had enough fires in my life…"

The magus killer snorted at that comment. While the inferno he inadvertently created was indeed a horrible event, Shirou's experience with flames didn't end there as the kitchen had been the location of at least 8 fires since the boy moved in… though most of them were during a period of time when the local daughter of one of the local yakuza attempted to learn how to cook in their humble abode. To hear the boy retell the story was almost as if he had gone through a holy grail war each time. Luckily though, despite the age difference, the teen and the boy got along just like siblings, which was relieving for Kiritsugu. He had no doubt that when he did die in the near future that Fuji's family would handle his property and take care of Shirou in his stead.

 **[ Shirou shuddered, repressed memoires of burning stoves, charcoal food and overpriced takeout flashed whithin his mind. Wolf looked at the boy and sighed. "the Sad thing is i normally would find this amusing, except for the fact ive had to suffer through similar things before." ]**

… It also helped that they were very willing to buy the firearms and ammo he still had on him left over from the 4th war. After the Einzberns cut him off shortly after his betrayal he was left with only the small accounts that he had always hidden "just in case" which was enough to sustain the two and pay the taxes but he did want some extra cash to blow every now and then. He still kept his Thompson Contender though… leaving a mystic code in the hands of the Yakuza? He was dying soon… but he wasn't stupid.

 **[ Kiristugu looked at them all with a fece that said. " Dont even say it." Needless to say that nobody did. ]**

"You and me both kid…" He laughed. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really." The boy shrugged. "I was just planning on coming back home and doing some more magic studying. I think I'm getting the hang of my circuits now. It's getting easier for me to focus through getting my circuit to work…"

Kiritsugu paused for a moment, letting the boy's words ring through his mind for several seconds. His dream was already fading away… however what Shirou said had caused one part to stick out barely…

"Shirou…" The man asked carefully. "Tell me again how you are using your circuits."

The boy looked at him curiously. "Huh? I just calm down, take deep breaths and make my circuit. It hurts a lot… like sticking something hot and long down my back… but like I said I'm getting used to it now. I'm not going to complain…" He blinked before edging away from his father. "O-old man? Did I do something wrong?"

 **[ Arturia looked at the little shirou on the TV and said. " No but your father Just got confermaion that he was an idiot. " ]**

Kiritsugu said nothing as he thought about his dream… or what he could remember of it anyways. The scenes that were brought up were far too familiar to be a mere coincidence… and it terrified him to be perfectly honest. Another war… another massacre… despite his efforts to put an end to it all it would still continue.

… His dreams… they were both a blessing and a curse to the man because he knew he would die soon. He was virtually powerless…

"Dad?" Shirou asked again. "Why are you mad? I promise I won't do whatever it is again… please…"

Kiritsugu took a moment to try and understand what the boy was talking about when he realized the feeling in his face. He could feel it being hard… emotionless…

He was back in the persona he had thought he had discarded when he had rescued the boy those years ago…

Calming himself down, the cursed man relaxed his features. It wouldn't do to get excited just yet. From what he remembered from the dreams, he… no, Shirou still had time to prepare for everything. "Sorry… I was just… beating myself up for missing something like this." He laughed. "I'm glad I caught it though. Before you go to school Shirou, let's just quickly go over how you are supposed to access your circuit..."

o. o. o.

Some hours later:

Kiritsugu was sitting in his living room making a list of anything he could remember from the dream he had. Despite how much he knew he had seen, the list was rather pathetic. It was a shame that Shirou was only now barely starting to get the hang of using magic... he was fairly certain he remembered a spell that could be used to recall information from dreams. He shook his head... no, even then to learn even one spell for most magai took at least a few weeks to do, and he was fairly certain that a dream watching spell would not make it to his curriculum even if he was a halfway compitent teacher, which he was not.

So far he could only mostly remember basic things, such as the vague color of some of the servants he saw, the color of their weapons, some of their voices, etc etc.

However there were other things he remembered that were unnervingly specific. For example, he knew that the archer from his war was still alive and would most likely play some role in the next war... the thought of the servant's presence unnerved him. The monster possessed far more noble phantasms, relics and weapons that symbolized and represented the power of heroic spirits, than anyone thought possible.

 **[ Both Shirou and Arturia Growled at the mention of the King of ancient Babylon. " Gilgamesh." ]**

He also knew that Shiro was definately involved in the oncoming war. The boy's red hair and stubborn personality was impossible to mistaken for anything else. Thank the root he had actually managed to fix his bad habit of turning his nerves into makeshift circuits, otherwise the only way the boy would manage to survive the oncoming battles was either by pure dumb luck or if heaven forbid one of the other masters took pity on him... which seems to have happened according to his dreams...

Ugh... this entire debacle was already giving him a headache.

Prophesies and visions of the future weren't unheard of. Far from it... however they either tended to occur within people that happened to have magic circuits that were designed to tap into the Root, or when the individual established some sort of bond with a significantly powerful magical source. Random flashes on the other hand, were borderline impossible, especially if he was watching multiple possibilities of the same event... or at least he assumed so. Kiritsugu was not like most magus in the fact that he focused his studies more on the application of magic to get things done, treating it more like a tool where as most prefered to take on a scholerly approach and immerse themselves in research and try to learn and discover as much as possible... by almost any means possible.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was pointless to think about other magi now. The only ones he had had a decent relationship with were the Einzberns... and he blew up that bond when he blew up the grail. If he did show up at the clock tower in England, he would need a damned good excuse for being there. Asians were not well recieved and that went double for freelancers, of which he once was practically the king of at one point. Unless he kept his visit low key, he would no doubt encounter some relative of a magi that he had killed back in his prime...

Though if he negotiated some kind of deal... he did have some tricks for breaking through bounded fields and combat tactics that he was fairly certain at least SOME of the pretencious pricks in the organization might be interested enough in to cut him some slack. He had enough experience with the Einzberns when he was married to Iri for 9 years to talk the noble talk at least.

 **[ Kiritsugu dully said " Now that, was truly torture, the lessons alone on manners took days. "]**

Looking once more at the list, he glanced down at the last thing he had manged to deduce from his dreams. Shirou was constantly fighting in them... however the method he fought was almost always the same. Somehow, the boy had managed to come up with a form of projection that far surpassed everything that he thought was possible. He seemed to be at his strongest when fighting with two swords... the thinks... or maybe it was that red arm... regardless, projection was not as useless as it had originally seemed to the boy.

 **[ Wolf walked over to Shirou and clapped him on the shoulder. " Yet another member of the 'Useless ability made completely deadly' club. welcome brother. " Rin looked at him curiously, and asked. " And whawhat ability do you have that fits that little qualitiy? " Wolf Grinned ferally at her as he said. " While the ability to talk to any member of the Canine family may seem useless, it alowed me to bribe no less then three of the most powerful of them into helping me. having a Fang of Fenrir, the Wolf of Ragnarok turned into a Lance, the blood of Lycan the original Werewolf that gave me the ability to turn into one at will, and having Fou, or to you guys Primate Murder as my familiar tend to make most enemies run for the Hills, Hehehehehe... "**

 **The mad cakiling of there host, not to mention the revelation of what the Furry dog thing in his lap was caused his guests to grow pale. Iri and Kiritsugu just went on like normal. ]**

After what seemed like hours to the man mulling over everything he had written down, Kiritsugu put down his pen and slowly took the paper to his room. His old japanese style home was fairly large, however he took his time moving from one room to the other enjoying the spring afternoon to the fullest. Should he have more dreams, he would want it nearby to write more information as soon as possible. How many timelines was he watching, what were the abilities of the fighters, how had archer lasted so long... these were questions he prayed he could answer soon, not for himself but for Shirou. For the boy he had rescued from what seemed like hell itself who did not know that he was in the care of the man that was responsible for destroying his past life. For the boy who did not know what trials and horrors were waiting for him many years from now...

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed once more, donning a face he had once more assumed he had forgotten the shape of. He had found salvation in this boy and he had rescued him. The man was powerless, and he would die long before the oncoming events... however that did not mean he would not do anything to affect those events.

Very slowly, the Magus Killer began to formulate his next steps...

Wolf paused the TV and looked at the gathered group. " Well, that would be part one. ill give you guys a chance to stretch out before we start the next one. "

the group nodded as they all stood up, but before they could do anything the Door slamed open, revealing the Form of Caster Cu Chulainn once again. the normally laid back man was looking freaked out. he screamed. " MASTER, HURRY, SOMETHINGS GONE WRONG WITH THE GIRL!!! " Before even half that sentence was out, Wolf, Shirou and Rin were out the door and Off down the Hall.

Shit, things always go wrong dont they?


	3. AN1

**Ok, since people seem to think that my opening to Reading From Fake Dreams sucks, i guess im going to do a rewrite. i can honestly say that i agree, so im going to do a new one, but im leaving this one up. vs**


End file.
